


Comfort

by Gowombat83



Series: Cullen and Ygrette [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: A bit of fluff for Cullen Appreciation WeekOn the march to the Wilds Cullen offers a little comfort.





	Comfort

It was an unconscious habit Cullen had developed over the months since they’d been working together, to always know where Ygrette was. So when she ghosted into the trees on the outer edge of the fire lights reach he may have been the only one to notice.

His brows drew together in a light frown, she was safe enough in camp but back from the perimeter it couldn’t be guaranteed. Absently Cullen set aside his papers as he rose from the stool where he’d been working in front of his tent, and made his way around the clearing. Pushing into the tree line where he’d seen her enter the woods he was disconcerted by the sudden hush. Though their considerable forces were only a few minuted behind him the sounds of a few thousand bodies had quickly receded into a hum that could almost be mistaken for the rustle of the canopy leaves. Which also meant it would be very easy for her to get lost out there.

Cullen strained into the loaded silence listening for anything that might indicate which way she’d gone, feeling his concern rising. As he moved stealthily among the towering black trunks he caught a glimpse of white and made for it. He came upon her standing barefoot and in nothing but a linen under-dress, head tipped back as though she contemplated the twinkling stars visible through the opening in the canopy. Bathed in a circle of moonlight Ygrette was breathtakingly pale, almost luminous, her long dark curls brushing her lower back looked almost black in this light throwing a start contrast to her moon-touched skin. Cullen had never seen anything more beautiful.

He hesitated, suddenly uncertain if he were intruding on a personal moment. As long as he knew she was safe he didn’t need to disturb her, but then watching her from the dark didn’t feel quite right either. He was about to retreat a ways to allow her her privacy, he’d still be within earshot should she need him, but a small sound made him pause. Makers breath, was she crying?

Before he’d even made a decision as to what to do Cullen had stepped into the clearing, making his presence known with a quiet murmur and a soft hand on her shoulder.

“My Lady, are you alright? How can I help?” He turned her slowly to face him until she lowered her eyes to meet his. He could see they were wide and glistening, he’d never seen her so utterly sad, so lost. His chest squeezed tightly as he drew her gently into his arms, her fine frame tucked perfectly into the protective curve of his body. He cradled her tenderly as she cried, the silent trembling of her shoulders as she leaned against him the only indication that she was. 

Offering what comfort he could, Cullen stroked his hands soothingly over her hair and back until finally she stilled beneath his touch. He could feel her fingers unclench in the folds of his shirt where she’d clung to him, but she didn’t pull away so neither did he. Ygrette made a small muffled sound into his chest, Cullen dug into his pocket for his handkerchief and she smiled weakly as she took the offered cloth.

“Thank you,” she said thickly, meeting his concerned gaze with watery red eyes, “And I’m sorry. No-one should have to see me like this,” she continued, dabbing at her face. Cullens brow creased as he frowned.

“Like what?” he asked, confused.

“Weak, I guess. I don’t know. I’m supposed to be stronger than this”

“Nonsense,” he rebutted gently, “You are only human, that’s certainly not a weakness. I can only imagine the pressure you must feel every day, but you are doing so much good despite it. There’s no shame in sometimes taking a moment for yourself and acknowledging how difficult this all is,” he smoothed his fingers absently through her hair in silent comfort and support, “For what it’s worth I think there are few who could have done what you’ve done, I thank the Maker that gave us such a remarkable person to bare this burden. I’m not sure anyone else would have gotten us this far, you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for” he looked at her in topaz sincerity as she pressed into his embrace.

“ I’m afraid Cullen. I’m afraid all the time. I’m scared I’ll fail them all. I’m scared of this mark and what it does and what it means. And I’m frightened for my life. I know it’s selfish, one small life against all these souls, but knowing I could die at any time in this…. It would be bad for the inquisition, for all these people, but also,” she huffed in frustration, trying to explain but not finding the right words. He waited patiently, instinctively knowing she needed to work through her thoughts.

“I’m only 28 years old. I know it’s foolish, what we’re doing here is so much bigger than that, but there was so much I’d thought I’d get to experience in life…. I always thought I had more time. And now here we are in the middle of all this chaos and there’s no time left to….” Ygrette broke off, dropping her head to hide the pink of her blush, “Never mind. As I said, it’s foolish. I will fight for their lives, first and foremost, and I hope I don’t let them down. But I’d also like to fight for my own, if I can, even just a little bit. Is that wrong?”

“Not at all,” he replied lowly, understanding her conflict. He pressed a kiss atop her head and rested his cheek there, “It’s normal to be afraid. None of this -the breach, the war- is normal, it is madness and it threatens everything we know. But it’s good that you have hope. Nothing you’ve said has made me question your competence, or loyalty to the cause. If anything it’s made me believe in you even more, if that is possible,” He lifted her chin and waited for her to look at him, so she could see that he meant it, see what she meant to him.

Her eyes reflected the silvery moonshine from above, her pale face framed in dark tumbling locks, Cullen couldn’t help the hitch in his breath as he took her all in. Unthinking he bent his head to press a tender kiss to her upturned mouth. A small hum of approval tickled low in this throat as she parted her soft pink lips to receive it. It was chaste and gentle, he’d intended it as a comfort but he couldn’t deny the thrill as he felt her respond.

In the moment she wasn’t his Inquisitor, he was aware of his feelings for her and he didn’t dare to hope, but he allowed himself to indulge them, if even just for an instant. 

Neither spoke as she leaned closer into him, resting her cheek against his chest and moving her small hands to wrap around his body where he could feel the two little warm patches blooming on his back from her palms. His arms tightened about her and Cullen couldn’t think of anything more perfect than the feel of her enfolded in his protective embrace, his senses alight with the press of her against him, the feminine fragrance of her hair as he nuzzled into her tresses.

“Cullen?” came her small, tentative voice after a time.

“My Lady?” he responded warmly.

Ygrette leaned back but wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“What is it?” he prompted softly cupping her face in his palm, a crease dimpling his brow.

“If I ….asked you to kiss me, to never stop kissing me… would that be alright?” she whispered, finally meeting his whiskey-warm gaze. Her eyes were wide and guarded as she searched his for an answer, of acceptance or rejection. There were so many things to fear already, she didn’t want this to be another. Cullen traced his thumb across her chin grazing her plump pink lip, a smile lifted his mouth into an inviting curve.

“Nothing would make me happier,” he breathed, and he bent again to prove it.


End file.
